Adonis Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | years = | first = May 9, 2002 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Adonis Zane | born = | birthplace = The Royal Oldham Hospital , | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = (2015–) (2013–15) / (1999–2005) | spouse = Chelsea Dawson (2003) Karina Ryan (2008) Tiffany Mitchell (2009–2011) Samira Kumar (2011–) | romances = Genna Fallon (1997) Sheridan Montgomery Jasmine Wade (2004–05) | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | adoptivefather = Craig Zane | adoptivemother = Ellen Zane | stepfather = Razor Jerome (1983–94) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | stepmother = Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | sisters = Marina Grayson | halfbrothers = Sterling Fox III Terence Grayson | halfsisters = Nikki Grayson Emily Fox Brandy Grayson | sons = Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | daughters = | adoptivedaughters = Leela Grayson | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Fox | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Razor Jerome Elijah D'Angelo Xavier Fox | aunts = Vicki Grayson Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Vivian Winters | cousins = Trina Grayson Zoe Grayson Sage D'Angelo Milo D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Brandon Fox Rocky D'Angelo Cordelia Porter Marcus Fox Grayson Porter Katie Fox Jennifer D'Angelo | relatives = }} Adonis Caleb "Donnie" Grayson (né Zane) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. In 2002, Donnie ingratiates himself to the wealthy Grayson family, through international supermodel Amelia Kane Grayson as he believes her husband, record executive Nicholas Grayson was involved in his mother's death. In 2003, Donnie uncovers that Nick's NFL player son Terence was the prime suspect in his mother's murder and has him arrested putting Donnie at odds with Terence's sister Nikki. In a shocking twist, Donnie is revealed to be Nick and Amelia's biological son. In addition to Donnie's presence destroying Nick and Amelia's marriage, it drives a wedge between Nick and his other children. Storylines 2002–2013 Adonis comes to Jericho City in 2002 and ingratiates himself to the Grayson family. Donnie gets himself a job as the new bodyguard and personal chauffeur to legendary record executive Nicholas Grayson. Donnie keeps a low profile for several months, always at Nick's side during many events. He barely even speaks but is very observant. In July 2002, Donnie takes a bullet for Nick's wife Amelia when she is targeted in a mob hit, from her own brother André D'Angelo. Nick is very grateful and wants to give Donnie more responsibilty. Donnie takes advantage this and starts stealing money from Nick. Meanwhile, he befriends Chelsea Dawson when he rescues her from a mugger and they begin dating. Nick later confronts Donnie about being a con artist and rapist. As a minor, Donnie was convicted of rape. His father is a cop and convinced him to take a plea deal and a suspended sentence. Donnie is furious when Nick threatens to get his probation revoked. Terrified, Donnie makes love to Chelsea on New Year's Eve and skips town soon after. Donnie sneaks back into town in early 2003, Amelia takes pity on him and gets him a security job at Fox Creations. With Nick out of town on business, Amelia convinces Donnie to accompany her to the mayor's annual charity gala. At the party, Nick's NFL player son Terence gets drunk and confesses that he killed a woman he once loved and it could cost him his career. However, the fire alarm goes off before Donnie can question him any further and Terence doesn't remember their conversation. Donnie gets drunk at a bar and confides in Sheridan Montgomery about his mother Ellen's murder. Sheridan and Donnie have a one-night-stand. When her estranged biological mother Katheryn Fox suffers a stroke upon discovering their connection, Donnie encourages Amelia to help with her recovery. Amelia is hesitant as she blames Kay for the deaths of both of her sons. Later it is revealed that Donnie is working for his father, a diretor at the FBI Craig Zane to implicate Nick in his wife Ellen's murder. Though Donnie isn't sure Nick killed his mother, Craig urges him to get the evidence. Donnie later comes upon Terence's fiancée Marnie Nightingale sniffing cocaine. She says that dealing with Terence's mood swings takes a toll. Though he refuses the drugs, Donnie agrees to share a drink with Marnie and he is shocked when Marnie reveals that Terence killed a woman named Ellen whom he'd had an affair with in college. After Marnie suffers a miscarriage and Terence can't comfort her, Donnie convinces her to make a statement to the police about the murder. Craig is furious as he had his sights set on Nick getting arrested. Donnie urges him to hold off on Terenece's arrest until he can find evidence that Nick covered it up. Meanwhile, Chelsea convinces Donnie to take a roadtrip and they end up in Las Vegas. He is shocked when she proclaims his love for him and ask him to get married. Donnie and Chelsea return and he is shocked to learn that Sheridan is her mother. Donnie and Sheri agree to keep quiet about their tryst. Meanwhile, Craig crashes Katheryn's annual 4th of July party and arrest Terence and exposes Donnie and Marnie's part in his arrest. Donnie is later blindsided when Chelsea confronts him about the affair with Sheri after she confesses out of guilt. Donnie reluctantly admits to the affair and goes to the where they get a divorce so she can marry her true love, Tyler Ryan. Bitter and lonely, Donnie seduces Sheridan once again and taunts Chelsea about it. Donnie and Sheridan attend the Halloween masquerade ball together. At the ball, they run into Chelsea where she accuses him of using her mother. They kiss only to be interrupted by Terence's distraught twin sister Nikki Mitchell wielding a gun. Nikki blindsides Terence with news of her brother's attempted suicide in prison. The Graysons, Sheridan, Tyler and Nikki's husband Jeremy Mitchell rush to the scene just as Nikki is pulling the trigger and Amelia blurts out that Donnie is her brother. Nikki faints, the gun goes off and Donnie gets shot. Donnie awakens to find Nick and Amelia at his bedside and Nick leaves to go see about Nikki. Amelia reveals that Nick saved Donnie's life and she finally tells Donnie the truth about his conception and birth. Sheri breaks off the relationship despite Donnie's claims that his feelings for her are real. A bitter Donnie sets out to breakup Chelsea and Tyler's marriage and seduces her. Meanwhile, Donnie confronts Craig about his vendetta against Nick and keeping adoption secret. After Tyler divorces Chelsea and skips town, she rejects Donnie once and for all. Reluctant to turn back to a life of crime, Donnie struggles to find a job in 2004. He confides in Tyler's best friend Jasmine Wade about his derailed law enforcement dreams and reluctantly discusses his rape conviction. To further complicate matters, Donnie's alleged victim gave birth months later. While Donnie insist that he did not rape anyone, he knows their is a possibility he could have fathered the child because he slept with the girl before the accusations. Jasmine lets it slip to Amelia and Donnie warns her not to interfere. However, Amelia is later arrested for grave robbing when she digs up the child's remains. Jasmine accidentally lets it slip to Amelia that she might have another grandchild and Donnie begs Amelia to stay out of it. Though he is irate when Amelia suddenly ambushes him a weeks later with a paternity test for Keegan, Donnie is not the boy's father. However, Amelia refuses to let Donnie meet with Bianca to discuss the accusations and he is shocked when Amelia reveals that she too survived a rape that resulted in the birth of her oldest son – the late Sterling Fox III. With the help of his mother and aunt Vicki Porter, Adonis arranges a meeting with Bianca where she confesses that because she could not remember, she had to take the word of her best friend and Donnie was the only person that made sense at the time. Bianca had intended to keep the assault a secret until she learned she was pregnant and was forced to tell her parents the truth. Though he is upset that Bianca rushed to judgement so easily, Adonis understands that her hand was forced. After Bianca recants her statement, Amelia, Nick and Katheryn surprise Adonis and reveal that they have used their political connections to get his record wiped clean. * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 2015– Development Creation and background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} The character of Adonis Grayson (aka Adonis "Donnie" Zane) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the characters from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named for R&B singer, , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones, and is currently Adonis Zane — named for 's character in . Through a series of flashbacks, Adonis's conception and birth are told 20 years after his birth. When a mentally broken Amelia leaves town in May 1980, she travels to New York to visit Nick Grayson. However, unbeknownst to Nick, he is interacting with Amelia's alternate personality, Camelia Smith. Camelia seduces Nick and arranges for his wife Yolanda to find them together. After Yolanda leaves him, Camelia breaks Nick's heart when she dumps claiming she does not love him. A distraught Nick sends his twins to live his parents in Jericho City. After Amelia's lethal alter ego Lia kills Sterling Fox II in August 1980, Amelia is committed. When Lia escapes and goes after Katheryn Fox, Katheryn is shocked to discover the girl is pregnant. Katheryn convinces her stepson, Gary to have Amelia committed to a mental institution in England to keep their family safe. Katheryn then hires a shady psychiatrist hoping to get Amelia to forget about her connection to Sterling III. In January 1981, Gary goes to England to meet with Amelia and finalize their divorce. Gary is shocked to discover that Amelia is heavily pregnant. Amelia is devastated to learn that Gary is already expecting a child with his lover Rita Stapleton and he does not know if he can handle fathering two children so close together. Amelia throws Gary out and forgets to sign the divorce papers. The next day, Katheryn visits Amelia. Katheryn is shocked to realize that Amelia is not herself and she meets Amelia's alternate personality Thea instead. Katheryn convinces Thea to lie to Gary about the child's paternity as she does not want Amelia having any further claim to the Fox family fortune. Thea agrees but warns Katheryn that she can't keep Amelia from coming after Sterling III. When Gary returns to get the divorce papers, Thea (posing as Amelia) has signed them. The very calm and cool Thea puts Gary at ease when she reveals that he is not the baby's father and she swears him to secrecy because she has decided to put the baby up for adoption. Gary breathes a sigh of relief and leaves Amelia to give birth in peace. When Amelia finally gives birth on March 16, 1981, Thea allows for her teenage alter Princess to emerge. Princess immediately rejects the baby as he reminds her of the first child she ever birthed at age 14. After Amelia's recovery, Thea takes control once again and hands the baby over to mobster Razor Jerome, who is working on behalf of Katheryn's longtime friend and former lover Dante D'Angelo. Thea then suppresses Amelia's memories of Adonis's conception and birth by putting them in the place Sterling III's conception and birth. Personality Relationships References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Characters introduced in 2002 Category:Grayson family Category:D'Angelo family Category:1981 births